Sweet Factory
Event Summary was a Delivery Event available from 02/15/16 to 02/22/16 with "Chocolate" themed rewards. Event Story Event Characters * Pink Rabbit * Blue Bird * Squirrel *White Fennec *Blue Fennec *Yellow Fennec * White Chocolate Bear Event Items * Low Rarity: * High Rarity: Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach 1',300,000' or 6,500,000 Satisfaction Points to get rewards. (From 02/15/16 (Mon) 15:00 to 02/16/16 (Tue) 22:00 (JST)) 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 Deliver to 18, 15, or 10 Characters of Lv10 to get rewards. (From 02/15/16 (Mon) 15:00 to 02/18/16 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) Limited Time Bonus 2 1. Deliver '''to '''All Three Fennecs at Lv.10 within the Limited Time to Get Reward! 2. Get by completing Orders from Pastry chef of Lv.10 80 times! (From 02/18/16 (Thu) 15:00 to 02/22/16 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sweet Factory - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2]] (Wallpaper Profile) Heart Clouds Wallpaper ver.A blue.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Heart Clouds Wallpaper ver.A blue Club Bonus 1 Reach 500,000, 5,000,000, or 35,000,000 Satisfaction Points '''with your Club Members to Get Club Bonus! (From 02/15/16 (Mon) 15:00 to 02/18/16 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Sweet Factory - Club Bonus 1.jpg|Club Bonus 1 (Show Items) Bunny Sweets Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Bunny Sweets Decor2 ver.1 Club Bonus 2 '''Deliver to 20, 50, or 110 '''White Chocolate Bear '''Requests with your Club Members to Get Club Bonus! (From 02/18/16 (Thu) 15:00 to 02/22/16 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) Images Delivery Display How to (Home) Sweet Factory.jpg|Home (How To) Sweet Factory - Basics 1.jpg (How To) Sweet Factory - Basics 2.jpg Special Packs Others (Teaser) Sweet Factory.jpg|Teaser (Story) Sweet Factory.jpg|Story (Image) Sweet Factory.jpg Lotto (Lotto) Sweet Factory.jpg (Head Accessories) Shining Rose Barrette ver.A pink.png|(Head Accessories) Shining Rose Barrette ver.A pink Rewards (Satisfaction Point Banner) Sweet Factory.jpg|Satisfaction Points Banner (Solo Ranking Banner) Sweet Factory.jpg|Solo Ranking Banner Satisfaction Rewards * Items- 500,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 900,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 1,600,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 3,300,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 5,000,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 6,000,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 7,150,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 17,000,000 Satisfaction Points * Items - 26,000,000 Satisfaction Points (Rewards) Sweet Factory - Satisfaction Points 2.jpg (Rewards) Sweet Factory - Satisfaction Points 1.jpg Ranking Rewards * (Show Items) Sweets Patisserie Stage ver.1 * (Face) Charming Wide Open Eyes ver.A brown * (Show Items) Shining Squirrels Decor1 ver.1 * (Tops) Lolita Girly One-Piece ver.A pink * (Show Items) Shining Stars Decor2 ver.1 * (Tops) Rose on Swallow Tail Formal Style Set ver.A brown * (Hairstyle) Rose on Ponytail Hair ver.A gray * (Avatar Decor) Sweet Heart Decorations ver.A pink * (Hand Accessories) Sweet Strawberry Fork ver.A red * (Pant&Skirt) Rose on Socks and Boots Set ver.A brown * (Head Accessories) Rose Ribbon on Designed Hat ver.A brown (Hairstyle) Rose on Ponytail Hair ver.A grey.jpg|(Hairstyle) Rose on Ponytail Hair ver.A grey (Avatar Decor) Sweet Heart Decorations ver.A pink.png|(Avatar Decor) Sweet Heart Decorations ver.A pink (Hand Accessories) Sweet Strawberry Fork ver.A red.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Sweet Strawberry Fork ver.A red Category:EventsCategory:Delivery Event Category:2016 Category:2016 Event Category:Events Category:Work in Progress Category:Delivery Event Category:Sweets Category:Love Category:Cute Category:Candy Category:Romantic